


The Detective And The Volleyball Coach

by DawnLight20



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLight20/pseuds/DawnLight20
Summary: When Kei bumps into Hinata after so many years, it was the same cheerfulness of his youth that Kei was greeted with. But times have changed, with Kei as a police officer and Hinata as a retired professional player/ volleyball coach. How will things go as they reconnect after so many years, especially with the added presence of Kei's daughter?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. This is my first multi chapter fic on Haikyuu!! and I hope I can do this properly.
> 
> The idea of a badass fatherly Kei with a gun seemed awesome to me and refused to leave my mind so this happened. And since that's not exactly canon compliant, I decided to change a few more things, though I have tried to keep their past unchanged.
> 
> Since this is different, I thought to give a little back story on my main characters to avoid too much confusion, and here it is!

Tsukishima Kei: Kei, after graduating from high school, joined the police academy. His training ran for a few years and he graduated as one of the top students and was immediately transferred to Tokyo. So, he moved there, with the help of his brother and his brother's fiance, Tanaka's sister Saeko. 

His intelligence, observation skills, and ability to detect minute details made him one of the best officers they had. Other than that, unlike in his first year of high school, Kei tried his best in his job and found that this was also something he was proud to do. He loved the feeling that came with helping people, and so he did his best for them.

Eventually he became a detective, and then came the existence of his daughter. One night, he had gone drinking after duty had ended with the detectives he was friends with, and somehow he had woken up in a bed that was not his own.

Both of them had agreed on the fact that it was a case of no strings attached, and things didn't become as awkward as Kei had been expecting. Two months later though, Sakura had come to the precinct and had handed him a doctor's report, thankfully not in front of everyone, which had turned out to be a positive pregnancy report.

Sakura had no wish to keep the child but had to wish to abort either. Kei, filled with an urgency he couldn't explain, had said he would raise the child. Of course, it gained more than a few dumbstruck expressions, from almost everyone he knew, but he was adamant in his decision.

So the next few months were spent on the pregnancy and everything involved in it. Kei moved from his apartment to a place that was much more suitable for a baby, which was also closer to the precinct and his brother's place. His mother moved with him, leaving Miyagi and coming to Tokyo.

Now, at the age of 37, Kei was one of the best detectives of his precinct and was living with his daughter and mother. He tried his best to be a good father for his daughter and she seemed happy, so he could only hope.

Tsukishima Yuki: Yuki had blonde hair, a bit darker than her father's but also lighter than her uncle's. Her eyes were a warm honey-coloured, sometimes looking very similar to her father's. Her nose and chin seemed to be from her mother and she seemed to have the usual Tsukishima growth sprout. While not as tall as her father had been in this age, she was still taller than her teammates.

At the age of 12, Yuki was a junior high school going student who likes her father, grandmother and volleyball the most. The uncle, aunt and cousin were also in the list of liked relatives, but they were also the only relatives she came in close contact with.

Her favourite food was ice cream( though her father insisted it wasn't actual food) and she hated eating carrots and peas. It has only been a week since she had joined her school's volleyball club but she already loved her coach, but hated her teammate Aoi.

Yuki liked being called Yuki-chan but didn't like it when someone other than her family members called her without any honorific. Even her closest friend, Misa called her Yuki-chan.

She knew of her mother and had met the woman a few times but she didn't seem to display any signs of abandonment issues. It could be the steady presence of her grandmother or maybe not, but whatever the case she seemed happy with her life.

Hinata Shoyo: Hinata was once a professional volleyball player, advancing in his career to the top. He had never let his height stand in his way, and had instead proved that it could be a weapon as well. He was eventually a well-rounded player and worked well with the teammates he had with the same passion of his high school days.

Unfortunately, a fatal injury to the knee had caused him to have to stop playing professionally, and his team had to let him go. He had come back home to Miyagi first and had stayed there for a while.

Eventually though, his energy had returned and his sister had given him the idea to become a coach. He had moved to Tokyo and had joined a junior school as their coach. He was the coach of the girls' volleyball team and he had a pretty good team, considering their different ages and abilities.

Now at the age of 37, it would be his third year of being a coach at the school and he would meet a certain blonde-haired family that he would utterly fall in love with.


	2. Meeting Him Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei learns of his former teammets's role in his daughter's life and finally goes to meet the man himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!! So, something i forgot to add in the prologue is that both Kei and Hinata are going to be somewhat out of character in this story. And that's because they aren't 15 year old high schoolers anymore. They are in their late thirties so they have matured and while they might show signs of their individual quirks (and I hope I can do those quirks justice when I write them), they will be overall more mature in their attitude and way of speaking etc.
> 
> And another thing is Kei and Hinata haven't seen each other face to face in years, so the first few times might be awkward.
> 
> That's all, I think. If I do have anything to add, it will be in the later chapters.
> 
> Now please carry on!!

Ever since Kei had moved to Tokyo, communication with his former classmates and teammates had gradually fallen to the side. Kei had never been much of a person to keep up communication and eventually, there were no more calls or texts.

Both Hinata and Kageyama had tried to keep up communication but they were all busy with their work and not physically being in Tokyo all the time meant awkward call times and none of them had the career that was flexible enough to even think of receiving those calls.

But that didn't mean Kei didn't know what went on with the others, of course, he did. He still had contact with Yamaguchi and Yachi, and the news was enough to know about his professional friends.

Other than that, there were the occasional reunions with various groups, though Kei didn't manage to attend them all the time, what with his career and having a child. Besides, he would rather stay at home with his daughter and read her a book instead of going to a party that would involve alcohol and last till the early hours of the morning.

Because while it was fact that Kei loved his daughter with all his heart, it was also a fact that she was the result of a drunken one night stand and Kei had no desire to do anything like that again, nor did he have any desire for one night stands anymore. Age does weird things to people.

His mother didn't stand for him not getting out though, and sometimes he would join small reunions when Yamaguchi and Yachi were in Tokyo, or when he had to. Other times, he and his brother would decide to simply go out with their families and it was a good way to spend the evening.

All this though, also meant that he had heard of the news of Hinata's injury and his retirement from both the news and his friends. He had also been invited to the reunion party that had been held for Hinata in both Miyagi and Tokyo, but the first time he had been busy with a raid and the second time, Yuki had been running a high fever. So, Kei had not seen his orange-haired former teammate in person in years.

Perhaps that was why Kei was in this state right now, mind running off in different directions while he drove to Yuki's school to pick her up after club. For the past week, Yuki had come home from school and club only to gush about her coach. Apparently, he was short, energetic, had orange hair and was named Hinata.

Everything combined, it didn't take much time for Kei to start having suspicions about the identity of his daughter's coach. Everyday Yuki would come home and talk about her day, and everyday Kei would learn some new piece of information that pointed in this direction.

Eventually his mother had nudged him and had told him to stop trying to investigate it and to simply go and meet him. So, here he was, on Friday afternoon, parking his car and getting ready to leave it.

He walked towards the gym, hearing the sound of squeaking shoes and calls of the ball, bringing back old memories of his playing days. He stopped at the gym doors, watching one of the girls spike the ball, which was stopped by none other than his daughter.

Yuki had a smile on her face as she landed back on the ground, though Kei was relieved to see it was a smile of joy instead of smugness like his used to be. The whistle rang, moving Kei's attention from the game to the rest of the room. There were two other people in the room, both wearing tracksuits and indeed one of them had a whistle hanging from his neck.

And that person was none other than his former teammate. Hinata was still shorter than most people, with his bright orange hair standing out even more due to the white tracksuit he was wearing. He showed no obvious signs of his injury, no limping or stumbling as he walked forward.

Kei watched as Hinata ended the game, declaring one of the teams as the winners and gathering everyone around for the post-match discussion. Hinata still seemed the same when explaining something, using his hands a lot, though there were fewer sound effects and more actual words.

As Kei watched, Hinata talked to each of the players before saying a few words to the whole team. The children shouted out a farewell led by their captain before they went to start cleaning up, and the two adults turned to move to the doorway.

Hinata froze when he saw Kei standing in the doorway. Kei could see he was shocked in the way his eyes widened, and his leg immediately froze up. His hands curled up in a fist on reflex and Hinata uncurled them when he realized his nails were digging into his palms.

The other person with Hinata, who Kei thought might have been the teacher adviser, stopped when Hinata did and in the few seconds it took for either Kei or Hinata to say anything, looked between the two of them with a curious look.

Hinata spoke first, shaking off his surprise quite fast," Tsukishima? I haven't seen you in a while. What are you doing here?"

Kei raised an eyebrow before saying," I am here to pick up Yuki.". Seeing Hinata's unchanged expression, he added," My daughter. Did you not know that?"

Hinata puffed up his cheeks, looking away for a second before he muttered, "Of course I did."

Kei simply raised his other eyebrow in response.

The other teacher cleared her throat and both Kei and Hinata jumped, having forgotten about her presence. She seemed amused by that fact and had a small smile on her face. She said," Hello, Tsukishima-san. My name is Hana Miyuki, I am the teacher adviser of our club. It's nice to finally meet you. We usually don't see you here."

Kei shook her hand and said, "Yes, I have been a bit busy at work lately but I finally got some free time, so I thought I would drop by today."

Miyuki-san nodded her head, before saying," Well the kids should be done with the clean up soon but I am afraid I have to go today."

Kei simply said," Of course.", before moving out of the way of the gym doors.

Miyuki looked back at Hinata once more to say goodbye before leaving and Hinata slowly came to stand beside Kei. 

Hinata said," It's been a long time since I saw you."

Kei seemed to wince a bit before saying, " Yes, well I have been rather busy with work and home lately."

Hinata nodded and gesturing in Yuki's direction, he said," I can see that. She has your skills, you know. Not your attitude though, thankfully."

Kei had to chuckle at that, remembering his behaviour while they were still in high school. He saw Hinata glance at him from the corner of his eye and asked, "What?"

Hinata seemed startled at getting caught before shaking his head and saying, "It's rare to see you smile normally, without it being to elicit a response from someone."

Kei stared at him a bit, trying to decipher his words, before deciding that his snark deserved a return once more. So, he said, "I am surprised to see you know what that means."

Hinata puffed up at that, turning towards Kei and saying, "Of course I do. I did finish my degree, Saltyshima."

Kei cracked a smile at the old insult turned nickname but before he could say anything, Yuki's loud cry of his name turned their attention away from each other and towards the approaching students. Kei could now also hear the chatter of the other girls and he wondered how he had missed it.

Yuki jumped towards him, promoting him to catch her before he could lose balance and fall down, and hugged her for a minute before putting her down. Yuki jumped around in her place, unable to stay still even though she had just spent hours practising. Honestly, Kei wondered who she got that from.

Yuki asked him, "Papa, what are you doing here? Where's grandma?"

The reason for this question was that Kei was more often than not, too busy to be able to make it in time to pick his daughter up from school. So, his mother had assumed that duty in his place. Though Kei tried to attend the parent-teacher meetings and school functions, it was still hard for him to take afternoons off every day.

To answer her though, Kei said," Your grandma's been cooking up a storm since she heard Misa-chan would be staying over again this weekend. So she asked me to pick you two up instead."

Both Misa and Yuki perked up at that, the former clearly remembering the delicious cooking she had had every time she came over to the Tsukishima household. Misa's parents were busy people with their jobs, stuck in what Kei suspected was a loveless marriage.

To avoid interacting with each other, they were often not home, and so also managed to end up neglecting Misa in the process, even though they tried not to. Misa had become a somewhat regular face in their house, coming over every time her parents might be out in the weekends, or they would both end up being at home at the same time and one of her parents would end up bringing her over.

Focusing on the present though, Kei noticed the other girls leaving the gym and told his daughter and her friend to get changed as well. Yuki nodded and called out an affirmative from where she was already halfway out the doors, Misa following her.

Hinata moved then, going over to the equipment room to check it and lock it up. Kei took this opportunity to look around. It was a fairly decent gym, with a good floor for playing and a high enough ceiling for junior high school students. It also had a second floor, accessible from both inside and outside the gym with a good amount of space.

Kei stopped his observations and stepped out of the gym so that Hinata could close and lock it. Then Hinata turned towards the direction of the club room and Kei followed him to its staircase.

Hinata commented, "Yuki-chan's a very energetic and happy child. Her passion for volleyball is something I haven't seen often enough. Did you train her?"

Kei answered," Yeah. That's our influence. My brother and I sometimes try to play with our children and Yuki's taken to it like a duck to water. She's honestly something else."

Kei noticed Hinata staring at him again and so repeated, "What?"

Hinata straightforward answered, " You have changed a lot since we last met each other. The tsukishima I knew would never smile so easily."

Kei shrugged, faintly blushing, and said," Having a child will do that to you. Having Yuki was the best thing of my life, and it may also have hammered home some facts about my behaviour over the years."

Hinata smiled at that before it changed into a more teasing smile and Kei cast a wary look at him. Before any more word could be exchanged between them though, the club doors opened and the team poured out. They shouted out farewells at each other, and their coach when they realised he was there and finally both Yuki and Misa were standing in front of them in their white tracksuits.

Kei moved then, calming Yuki down with a hand on her head and said to Hinata with a bow, "Well it was nice to see you again Hinata. Thank you for your support. Goodbye."

Hinata nodded, returning his bow with one of his own and waving goodbye to the two children there. The girls followed him to the car, already talking about something and he ensured they had buckled themselves in properly, before putting on his seat belt and putting the car into gear.

He drove down the road in the dwindling light, though still not enough to warrant the use of headlights, the girls' chatter serving as background music as he focused on driving safely and not on his former teammate/daughter's coach.

Arriving home, the three of them were greeted by his mother and scent of delicious cooking. Both girls ran forward to greet her, Misa one step slower than Yuki. They were soon sent on their way to Yuki's room, to wash up and change for dinner, before she turned to look at Kei.

Tsukishima Ritsu was a sweet woman, anyone who had met her would say that. Raising two boys by herself from a young age, her honey blonde hair was mixed with a few white strands, something she took pride in. But she also had a temper, something that came out when her loved ones are threatened. She also did not hesitate to set her sons straight when the time called for it.

She waited until Kei had managed to enter the house properly, taking off his jacket and loosening his tie, before she asked, "So was he the same person?"

Kei sighed and then nodded," Yes, he was. But I almost didn't recognize him, Mom. He's changed a lot. I am not sure I know him anymore."

His mother sighed in turn, before coming around to stand in front him and saying," Then get to know him again. He's Yuki's coach now. That's a great opportunity to interact with him."

Then she pressed a kiss to his cheek and added," Now go get changed. Dinner's going to get cold at this rate. I will get the girls down."

Kei gave a small smile, said," Thank you, Mom." and then went upstairs to put his firearm away and to get changed, all the while trying to pretend he hadn't seen the heartbreaking amount of despair and longing in Hinata's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters probably won't be the usual length that I write because I want to make this a multi chapter fic. I also want to stretch the plot out a bit over several chapters so that's also another reason, I suppose.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and have a good day/night!!!


	3. The Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chance meeting in a grocery shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late and its short too. But I finally finished so please enjoy!

Kei was horrible at pretending apparently because he kept remembering the look in Hinata's eyes every time he had nothing else on his mind. Thankfully, it was not so much that he couldn't concentrate on his work, but his partner had picked up on it and Kei could tell he was very curious about it.

Kei had nothing to say to him though, and even when he had met Hinata again two weeks after that first visit, he had said nothing to the coach, for he had nothing to say. He knew what he had seen wasn't something that Hinata had wanted him to see, that he had stepped on something private.

But still, his heart bled for Hinata in a way it hadn't before. He couldn't imagine the pain he must have been in, being told he could no longer pursue his dreams because of an injury. And yet he had recovered enough to teach it to others. That was beyond Kei's imagination. He hadn't recovered completely, would probably never recover completely, but the strength it must take for him to wake up every day and come to coach was astounding.

Kei knew he didn't have the strength to stand up after falling so far and so hard. Perhaps that is why he admired Hinata so much. Yes, admiration and nothing more. ( Yet )

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

The next time Kei met Hinata again, it was in the grocery market of all places. He and Yuki had a long-standing habit of shopping together when Kei could manage it. It allowed them some time for themselves that they desperately needed.

He had been looking at the cereals aisle when Yuki had disappeared into the candy aisle with a muttered ask for permission. Kei let her go with a chuckle. They had been a regular at the store since Yuki was a child and the staff knew to look after her discreetly whenever she insisted on wandering by herself. Besides she would probably spend 15 minutes debating whether to try a new kind or stick to her favourite one.

Yuki would usually come back by the time he was almost done, and help him in the vegetable section. Her favourite food might have been ice cream but Kei was proud to have been able to instill the necessity of eating vegetables in her. It didn't go for every kind of vegetables, since she hated peas and carrots with a vengeance, but it was better than most and Kei was very proud of her.

But, Yuki did not make her appearance by the time he had reached the fresh fruit and vegetable section. Worried, Kei made his way to the candy aisle and found not only Yuki there but also someone else. He would recognize that orange hair anywhere and Kei relaxed, relieved nothing had happened.

He made his way over to them slowly, pleased to see Yuki talking so happily with another adult. In return, Hinata was indulging her, listening with rapt attention to what she was saying. Still, his eyes strayed towards Kei as he came closer and his posture changed. Yuki, the ever-observant, noticed and turned, and immediately cheered. Then her eyes went to the shopping cart he was still pushing and she winced, an 'oops' slipping out.

She apologized properly but Kei simply smiled and waved it off, resting a hand on the head to show he wasn't angry before he turned to the other person in the vicinity, providing a shallow bow at Hinata as he said, "Hinata, good evening. What a coincidence."

Hinata bowed in return and replied, "Good evening to you as well, Tsukishima. How have you been?"

Kei replied, "Good, thank you. How are you?"

When Hinata's response came back the same, Kei turned to Yuki and asked, "Did you decide which one you would like to get?"

Yuki's eyes widened and Kei immediately knew she had forgotten to. He removed his hand from her head with a chuckle and told her she had 5 more minutes. She smiled and gave him a quick hug, saying a "Thank you, Papa!" as she moved over to the other side of the aisle. Kei turned to keep an eye on her, which put him beside Hinata.

Hinata spoke first, asking, "Yuki mentioned it was her birthday soon?"

Kei replied, "Yes, in a week. She is very excited about it."

Hinata chuckled and said, "Completely opposite of you, isn't it? You detested the idea of letting us know about your birthday. Remember our third year?"

Kei rolled his eyes but replied, "How can I forget? Not only did I have you and Kageyama over but a certain someone also told our upperclassmen and we had them over as well."

Hinata winced at the pointed comment but still replied, "Don't lie, you enjoyed it."

Kei chuckled again ( what was with the shrimp making him laugh so much?) but didn't deny it. Yuki came back from her browsing then and they headed for the counter, Hinata following as well. 

As Yuki exchanged greetings with the cashier, Kei said to Hinata in a low voice, "You know, Yuki would love to have her coach over for her birthday."

Hinata raised an eyebrow at him and Kei defended himself, saying, "It's true. I have heard her say so multiple times."

When Hinata still didn't seem convinced, Kei added, " None of us would mind. Saeko-nee-san would love to see you again."

And there it was. Even after all these years, Hinata's almost hero-worship of her had yet to die down and the ice was beginning to thaw.

Hinata asked again, " And you are sure no one would mind?"

Kei said, "Positive. It's mostly just us and my brother's family and Misa-chan. Well, my mother might baby you a bit but to be honest she does that to all of us."

Hinata laughed, short yet adorable ( yes Kei did just think that ) and said, "Alright, I will be there. In a week you said?"

Kei managed a "Yeah" before his attention was taken away by the cashier and then farewells but he shot off a short "See you in a week" to the other in the car. He received a simple thumbs-up as a reply but it was enough to make him smile.

When Yuki started chatting about their surprise meeting with her coach as soon as they got home and His mother raised an eyebrow at him, he simply shrugged, unaware of the smile still tugging at his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was younger, my dad would take me grocery shopping with him every week. It's one of my favorites memories with him. I was always too shy to stray from his side, but I felt Yuki would be confident enough for it.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and have a good day/night!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, these three would be the mostly affected people due to the au, and while others lives would change a bit, they aren't so big that I thought would need to be mentioned here. I hope this made you interested enough to read this story and if so, I should have the first chapter out within the week.(No promises, though. It completely depends on what mood I am in.)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and have a good day/night!!


End file.
